t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness
Darkness is a battled-scarred, long haired, gray-blue, serious, marbled tabby with piercing blue eyes. Description Appearance He is an average sized tom. He has medium long hair but still a pretty long length. His tail is very fluffy along with his cheek fur. Thanks to nonstop training, his muscles have made his fluffy-self look more intimidating. His expression is always serious or angry, mostly expressionless. It's very good for him to give a first impression with his face. He has small scars running along his legs and part of his body, but a main big scar runs from the back of his neck to his shoulder. His gray-blue fur has a distinctive marbled tabby coat. He has a light gray-blue underbelly and his front toes are the only dark gray-blue markings on his pelt besides his tabby markings. His piercing blue eyes and pink nose are very strong and he relies on them most than his ears. Character Darkness is a very serious character. From when he was born, he really did not enjoy noise and he was very quiet and serious around his siblings. Still, he is very emotional and this causes his anger to go off. He is also very sensitive and wishes he could fix his flaws but he can't figure it out. He does not accept authority and would rather lead than be led. He is also very romantic if you get to know him, but he does not show this side, as it has brought him to hate the world he lives in. He is currently a depressed cat and very suicidal, hoping for his death to come soon, even though he enjoys killing others more than finding a way to kill himself. Skills Darkness is truly the definition of evil. Most cats know him for his ability to fight without effort. His hunting is also very good. Life History Darkness had many brothers and sisters. But after his mother had abandoned him, he felt completely devastated. Whenever a pair of cats found him, and his siblings, he was taken care of. Many of his brothers died and only two were left in the end. The leader of the clan tried tell them that she was their mother but Darkness wouldn't believe her. His goal was to find his mother. Once Cloudstar named him Stormpaw, only one cat wanted to truly be his friend. Foxpaw was such a good cat, and many of the cats appreciated him and his efforts. But why would he get hooked up with an angry, rebellious apprentice? Foxpaw understood Stormpaw's sadness and his goals, so he wanted to help him. Once Stormpaw had grown to be a warrior, before his assessment, he planned an escape. Both Foxwhisker and Stormpaw left and never returned. They had ran far. Stormpaw decided that his name should be Darkness and kept it like that forever. Foxwhisker and Darkness traveled far. Their goal was to find Darkness' lost mother. Seasons had gone, and no sign of her was ever found. Foxwhisker was older now, and being around Darkness had made him stronger, since they have encountered rogues throughout the way. It also made him less sympathetic and kind. One day, this led to Foxwhisker telling Darkness that it was his time to give up. That his mother was truly gone. This hurt Darkness, and with anger, he killed Foxwhisker. He let his body rot and after a moon, he returned to his grave with full regret and grieved for Foxwhisker. He said he didn't understand why he had done it. He promised he wouldn't do it again. He believed that he would not be able to find his mother, so he traveled. He met cats along the way, most of them being killed every time. Darkness found them to have been an accident and being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He met a she-cat. Her name was Echo. She was fast, she was strong, and she was beautiful. He fell in love but he didn't let Echo know until she asked him if he was. He admitted it and they both lived by themselves in a part of a forest. No one knew about them. Darkness stopped traveling and became less serious. He would play around with Echo and train with her, but they were never mates. One day, Echo said that she had to move on. Darkness had asked if Echo didn't like him back, but all she said was that he wasn't her type, though he was still amazing. He became heart broken, and the fury that built up in him almost caused him to kill Echo. She just shook her head and left. Darkness followed, though. He wanted her. He was desperate. Once Echo had found another male, she immediately called him her mate and Darkness had become furious. Why wouldn't she choose him when they lived with each other for seasons? A few days later, he killed him. Echo found out and yelled at Darkness for his stupidity. He got upset and instead of becoming angry, he just gave up, and said he didn't understand why he killed him, but said Echo deserved to feel the pain he went through. He left and traveled far again. He then met some clan cats, and they asked him to kill the main leaders. He killed Redclaw, then the deputy and leader. He felt great about this, and left again. He disappeared for a while, but he is now back, and this time, he hopes he won't come across any clan cats. He swears to kill any if he has to, but he hopes someday, some cat will kill him, hoping the grief of all the deaths he has caused will be finally off from his shoulders. He never kept his promise. Roleplay Coming Soon Pedigree Mother: Unknown - Deceased Father: Unknown - Deceased Siblings: Most Deceased. One brother, and one sister currently living. Relationships Family: All deceased. Friends: Foxwhisker - He understood Darkness better than any cat. He was murdered on "accident" by Darkness. He tried to keep a promise but never accomplished it. Echo - Had a long lasting friendship and had been in love with her but she broke his heart and he never forgave her. He had killed her new mate when she found one after she left Darkness. Enemies: Anyone who hurts his feelings. Random cats that "were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Quotes Quotes from your character in the roleplay(s). Triva *Be sure to include quick facts and points about your character. *Use bullet points to enhance and portray information easily. Images Life Image An image of a real cat that's like yours Category:Characters